


Santa Baby

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Theo plans a scavenger hunt for an exhausted Hermione … But what does she find under the tree?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Dramione84 and xxDustNight88 for the song inspiration and pairing … Christmas wishes whispered to Santa can come true
> 
> Music: Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt, Into You by Arrianna Grande

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33668949256/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Exhausted  
Whisky eyes look around the room  
A note  
Dangles from the mistletoe

Excited  
Chocolate eyes twinkle in the dark  
A surprise  
Waits for her to discover

Curious  
Shaky hands grab the note  
A clue  
Leads her to the next room

Cunning  
Steady hands place another note  
A ribbon  
Laying out a path for her

Shaking  
Whiskey eyes read the clue  
A sparkle  
Winking at her from the room beyond

Sneaking  
Chocolate eyes watch the door  
A chuckle  
Whispering to her curious ears

Walking  
Shaky legs move her beyond the door  
A tree  
Lighting her way

Waiting  
Steady legs keep him still  
A bow  
Linking her surprises

Stuttering  
Whiskey eyes see another clue  
A note  
Tempting her to look beyond the tree

Steady  
Chocolate eyes watch the room beyond  
A promise  
Testing his resolve to keep

Reaching  
Shaky hands grab Tiffany blue  
A bracelet  
Circling her wrist with a wish come true

Racing  
Steady hands hold the final gift  
A sable  
Creating a bed for her 

Peeking  
Whisky eyes look around the tree  
A gasp  
Waiting for under the tree

Playing  
Chocolate eyes search for her  
A smile  
Wishing for her kisses

Touching  
Shaky hands reaching for the ribbon  
A bow  
Holding a treasure worth keeping

Teasing  
Steady hands hold her face  
A tear  
Halting his scattered kisses  


Reaching  
Whisky eyes look at her clue  
A convertible  
Riding up the tree

Resting  
Chocolate eyes search her face  
A smile  
Reaching the corner of her eyes

Teasing  
Shakey legs walk to the tree  
A bow  
Untying her heartstrings

Testing  
Steady legs move to meet her  
A ring  
Unwrapping her emotions

Closing  
Whisky eyes drift to the floor  
A promise  
Waiting to be kept

Clearing  
Chocolate eyes draw her in  
A hand  
Willing her to draw him in

Reaching  
Shaky hands touch his face  
A kiss  
Drawing him to her joy

Resting  
Steady hands pull her close  
A touch  
Deeping her kiss

Searching  
Whisky eyes look deeply into his  
A question  
Lingering between them  


Supporting  
Chocolate eyes look back into hers  
An answer  
Leaving nothing to doubt

Touches  
Shaky hands flow down his chest  
A button  
Flying through the air

Teases  
Steady hands slide her jumper  
A hand  
Flowing over her back

Dropping  
Shaky hands pull him to the floor  
A fire  
Burning through their souls

Drawing  
Steady hands pull her to his chest  
A finger  
Burning a path down her breast

Fluttering  
Whisky eyes follow as he touches her  
A whisper  
Promising pleasure as he kisses her neck

Frustrating  
Chocolate eyes trace paths down her skin  
A lick  
Plunging her senses into overdrive

Pulling  
Shaky hands reach for his waist  
A snap  
Freeing him to her touches

Pushing  
Steady hands lay her down on the sable  
A tickle  
Feeding desire building between them

Teasing  
Whisky eyes trace a path down his chest  
A hand  
Grasping to tease his hard cock

Twinkling  
Chocolate eyes watch her explore  
A touch  
Gliding through her folds

Feathering  
Shaky hands grasp at the sable  
A tear  
Glistening as he drives into her pleasure

Frustrating  
Steady hands touch every inch of her skin  
A kiss  
Gliding over her breast

Shattering  
Whisky eyes fly open  
A shutter  
Wrecking her from head to toe

Stuttering  
Chocolate eyes drop to her face  
An explosion  
Wrecking him from stem to stern

Cradling  
Shaky hands pull him in  
A kiss  
Silencing the storm

Collapsing  
Steady hands run through her hair  
A band  
Silencing the doubts

Silence  
Arms wrapped around each other  
A promise  
Forever on Christmas Eve


End file.
